Draco Lies TRADUCCIÓN
by Neko-Hale
Summary: Songfic para Alyssa Lies, no es una historia feliz, hay muerte de un personaje al final. Harry se pregunta por qué su amigo Draco miente acerca de los moretones que tiene todos los días. Original por mendokuseebaka.


**Draco miente by mendokuseebaka**

_Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la historia a **mendokuseebaka, **quien me autorizó a traducir su historia. No gano nada con esto, sólo lo hago por diversión y porque adoro a Draco :)_

* * *

_My little girl met a new friend (Mi niña pequeña conoció a una nueva amiga)_

_Just the other day (El otro día)_

_On the playground at school (En el jardín del colegio)_

_Between the tires and the swings (Entre las llantas y columpios)_

Harry corrió al jardín feliz de salir de clases. Mientras corría hacía los juegos, sus verdes ojos atraparon el reflejo de un cabello rubio platinado. Harry se detuvo y se volteó a ver al nuevo estudiante sentado en los columpios. El niño pareció notar a Harry mirándolo porque lo miró. Verdes ojos se encontraron con unos plateados. Harry le sonrió al chico, quien le regresó la sonrisa. Harry sonrió mientras caminaba cerca del muchacho.

"Hola, soy Harry Potter" Harry estiró su mano, el chico la estrechó y sonrió.

"Soy Draco Malfoy, encantado de conocerte"

"¿Quieres jugar a los hechiceros conmigo?" Draco asintió mientras él y Harry corrían hacia los juegos juntos.

_But she came home with tears filled eyes (Pero vino a casa con lágrimas llenando sus ojos)_

_And she said to me "daddy Alyssa lies" (Y me dijo "papi Alyssa miente")_

Harry corrió a casa, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Sirius estaba sorprendido de ver a su ahijado en tal estado.

"Harry ¿qué pasó? Sirius miró a los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry.

"Papá,¡ Draco miente!" Sirius sonrió ante el nombre, alborotó el desordenado cabello de Harry.

_Well I just brushed it off at first (Bien, al principio lo dejé pasar)_

_Cause I didn't know how much my Little girl had been hurt (Porque no sabía cuánto my pequeña niña había sido lastimada)_

"Está bien Harry, todos decimos mentiras blancas de vez en cuando, estoy seguro de que tu amigo Draco no quiso hacerlo" Harry sólo movió su cabeza haciendo que sus lentes se deslizaran abajo por su nariz.

"No, el dice mentiras muy malas" Harry hizo un mohín al levantar la vista a Sirius.

_Or the things she had seen (O las cosas que había visto)_

_I wasn'r ready when I said "You can tell me" (No estaba preparado cuando dije "Puedes decirme")_

Sirius rascó la nuca de su cabeza mientras miró a su ahijado.

"Ven aquí Harry" Sirius se sentó en el sillón y sentó a Harry en sus piernas.

"Bien Harry, dime ¿sobre qué miente Draco?" dijo Sirius con una suave voz. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

"No le prometí a Draco que no le diría a nadie" Sirius le acarició la cabeza.

"Está bien no le diré a nadie que tú me dijiste, bien" Harry asintió.

"Bien"

_And she said, (Y ella dijo)_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom (Alyssa le miente a la clase)_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school (Alyssa miente todos los días en la escuela)_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers (Alyssa le miente a los profesores)_

_As she tries to cover every bruise (Mientras trata de cubrir cada moretón)_

"Bien, he notado que Draco llega todos los días a la escuela con moretones en sus brazos y sus piernas y cuando alguien le pregunta qué pasó él miente y dice que se cayó de la bicicleta o que tropezó o que chocó con un poste, … pero…" Sirius miró a Harry shockeado.

"¿Pero?"

"Pero cuando le pregunté, me dijo que su padre lo golpea todos los días y todos los días los moretones se hacen más y más grandes, sin embargo, él siempre inventa un excusa al respecto" Harry respiró profundamente.

"Y hoy llegó a la escuela con un ojo morado y tenía un gran corte en su espalda que su padre le hizo al lanzarlo contra un espejo" cuando Harry terminó, Sirius estaba completamente shockeado. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Ya veo, bueno, duerme un poco y vamos a arroparte bien".

_My little girl laid her head down, that night to go to sleep (Mi pequeña niña apoyó su cabeza hacia abajo, esa noche al ir a dormir)_

_As I stepped out the room I herd her say a prayer so soft and sweet (Mientras caminaba fuera del cuarto la oí decir una oración tan suave y dulce)_

_God bless my mom and my dad (Dios bendiga a mi mamá y mi papá)_

_And my friend Alyssa, oh I know she needs you bad (Y a mi amiga Alyssa, oh yo sé que ella te necesita mucho)_

Sirius arropó a Harry cuando salía, oyó a Harry rezar por su madre y padre. Hizo que Sirius sonriera, desde que los padres de Harry murieron, Harry había rezado por ellos. Pero las siguientes palabras que escaparon de la boca de Harry hicieron que el corazón de Sirius se rompiera.

"Por favor Dios ayuda a mi amigo, él te necesita por sobre todo, protégelo de su padre, por favor"

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom (Porque Alyssa le miente a la clase)_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school (Alyssa miente todos los días en la escuela)_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers (Alyssa le miente a los profesores)_

_As she tries to cover every bruise (Mientras trata de cubrir cada moretón)_

Sirius se sentó en la sala de estar, recordó el día que conoció a al chico Draco antes cuando recogió a Harry. El chico siempre usaba camisas de manga larga y la misma chaqueta negra desteñida, pero Sirius siempre pensó que el chico lo usaba por el clima de Londres. Ahora que Sirius lo pensaba, el muchacho era bastante tímido y parecía ser que Harry era su único amigo.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years (Tuve la peor noche de sueño en años)_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears (Mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de calmar sus miedos)_

_I knew just what it was I had to do (Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer)_

Sirius siguió dándose vueltas en su cama, no pudo dormir del todo, al cerrar sus ojos lo único que veía era al pobre chico Draco lleno de moretones y sangrando de muerte. Sirius se incorporó, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudar al chico. Llegando la mañana del lunes, lo reportaría a la escuela, era la única manera de proteger al muchacho. Sirius cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño sin sueños.

_But when we got to school on Monday (Pero cuando llegamos a la escuela el lunes)_

_I heard the news (Oí las noticias)_

Sirius se detuvo en la escuela y entró al salón de clases. Sus sangré se heló al ver los rostros de los estudiantes y el profesor. Sirius se acercó a McGonagall.

"¿Qué pasó profesora?" la voz de Sirius era severa y sus ojos estaban sin emociones. McGonagall hizo todo lo posible por evitar que su voz se quebrara.

"Fue golpeado por su padre anoche, los vecinos oyeron gritos viniendo de la casa y llamaron al 911, cuando los paramédicos llegaron era demasiado tarde, había perdido mucha sangre y al parecer uno de sus pulmones estaba roto y el otro estaba lleno de sangre, no tuvo oportunidad de vivir" la profesora se olfateó y limpió su nariz.

"Era tan joven" las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al tiempo que se iba.

_My little girl asked me why everyone looked so sad (Mi pequeña niña me preguntó por qué todos lucían tan tristes)_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked (El nudo en mi garganta crecía más grande con cada pregunta que hacía)_

Harry tiró la mano de Sirius.

"Papá ¿por qué todos están tristes?" Sirius miró hacia los inocentes ojos de Harry y sintió sus ojos y garganta quemar.

"Papá ¿dónde está Draco? Íbamos a jugar a los hechiceros hoy" Harry miró alrededor.

"Papá ¿por qué Draco no está aquí? ¿Papá?" la voz de Harry sonó aterrorizada cuando vio la mirada que Sirius le daba, Sirius se arrodilló en frente de Harry y sostuvo sus hombros.

_Until I felt the tears run down my face (Hasta que sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro)_

_I told her Alyssa wouldn't be at school today (Le dije que Alyssa no estaría hoy en la escuela)_

"Papá ¿Por qué lloras?" Sirius sintió sus lágrimas resbalar por su cara y le dio a Harry una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

"Harry, Draco no estará aquí hoy" Harry parpadeó.

"Oh ¿vendrá mañana? Sirius movió su cabeza

"No Harry, Draco no volverá"

"¿Por qué?" la voz de Harry pareció vibrar.

_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom (Porque ella no miente en clases)_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school (Ella no miente nunca más en la escuela)_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus (Alyssa se encuentra con Jesús)_

_Because there's nothing anyone would do(Porque no hay nada que alguien habría hecho)_

"Harry… Draco está en un mejor lugar, donde no tendrá que mentir nunca más"

"¿Dónde es eso?" Sirius abrazó a Harry.

"Harry… Draco se fue, él está en el cielo ahora" Harry sintió su mundo romperse, su primer mejor amigo verdadero se había ido para siempre. Harry lloró en la camisa de Sirius y éste trató de consolarlo.

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me, (Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando my pequeña niña me preguntó)_

_why Alyssa lies (Por qué Alyssa miente)_

_Oh daddy oh daddy tell me why (Oh papá oh papá dime por qué)_

_Alyssa lies (Alyssa miente)_

La lluvia caía sobre Harry y Sirius mientras estaban frente a una tumba. Los ojos de Harry estaban rojos e hinchados, lo cual de alguna forma hacía que sus ojos se destacaran más. Harry puso una rosa blanca sobre la tumba.

"¿Por qué Draco mentía?" Harry le preguntó a Sirius sin apartar la vista de la tumba de su amigo. Sirius estaba callado, sintió sus ojos arder ante los ojos sin emoción de Harry.

"No lo sé Harry, no sé por qué Draco mentía"

Ambos se alejaron de la tumba con una sola rosa blanca.

En la lápida estaba escrito:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Siempre protegido por Dios_

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado. La canción es "Alyssa Lies" de Jason Michael Carroll.


End file.
